


Lol!pale

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v136/lilycameron/photo-5.jpg">this picture</a>. SFW.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lol!pale

**Author's Note:**

> from [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v136/lilycameron/photo-5.jpg). SFW.

Adam pins Kris to the side of the bus, and cuts off Kris' protests with a two fingers in his mouth. He tongues Kris' chest, a slow slide of wet heat from the spot where Kris' unbuttoned shirt is gaping, up to his collarbone.

Adam shivers when Kris drags teeth across the fingers that are shoved in his mouth, and he pulls them out, lifting his head.

"The damn fan line is right there," Kris says, panting. Adam grins and runs a thumb against Kris' nipple, a hand tucked into his shirt.

"You undid those on purpose," Adam says, and he bites at Kris' jaw when Kris looks at him, confused. "Or not."

Kris looks down, and then tilts his head back, laughing a little, breathless.

"Oh, shoot. I didn't-" Kris looks down at Adam. "No, I just forgot. I was rushing, changing my shirt and I didn't realize that I'd left them."

Adam lets go of Kris, takes a step back and waits until Kris finishes doing up the buttons on his shirt before he wraps a hand around Kris' wrist, tugging him out from behind the busses and back to the fans.

"Keep it covered, Kristopher."


End file.
